


We'll Never Be Safe

by consoledacup



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consoledacup/pseuds/consoledacup
Summary: A 4x17 Coda Challenge Collaboration - Quote and Concept by Fitz_like_a_Jem, Edit by whatlighttasteslike (waitingforeleven), and Drabble by consoledacup.





	We'll Never Be Safe

**Th** e other s **i** de wa **s** coming **f** or th **e** m, and h **e** and Ophe **l** ia needed a **s** tr **o** ng o **ff** ense **.**

 **Th** at d **e** lusional man acted like he kne **w** him, m **o** uthing off **m** ore **an** d more absurdities **.**

 **H** is poorly w **e** aved tales p **r** ovided no ad **v** antage f **o** r the **i** nfiltrator who **c** rossed ov **e** r with him **.**

 **H** e harbor **e** d subve **r** sives, tainting his good **f** ortune and M **a** dame’s good gra **ce** s **.**  

 **Wh** at **o** ccurred next was h **i** s **s** hame and hi **s** s **h** am **e** alone, now, wasn’t it **?**

 **J** ustic **e**  had to prevail, and this **m** an had to understand the da **m** aged he c **a** used **.**  

 **S** ooner or later, the subvers **i** ves would all be **m** anaged in the same **m** anner, and the c **o** nseque **n** ces would be doled out with swiftne **s** s and precision **.**  

 **I** t was simply the way the world wor **k** ed: you can **n** ot expect t **o** threaten Hydra **w** it **h** out suff **e** ring the **r** epercussions **.**  

 **I** t di **d** n’t matter what the man t **o** ld him **.**

 **H** e had t **o** protect what  **w** as familiar to him at all costs, right **?**

 **H** e’d kill who **e** ver wou **l** d dare to kee **p** that from happening **.**  

 **A** nd Ophel **i** a and Hy **d** r **a** ’s m **is** sion were wh **a** t was fami **liar.**  

-

_“Isn’t it peculiar? The word **familiar**? Because someone may seem familiar, but sometimes…” _

_-_

See the companion edit [here](http://whatlighttasteslike.tumblr.com/post/159655601749/isnt-it-peculiar-the-word-familiar-because). 


End file.
